James Hatorii
James Hatorii is an incredibly powerful force for good, stubborn and determined, nothing will stand in his way to becoming the number one hero Appearance James is very tall for his age, with a skinny yet muscly physique to pair with that. He has quite pale skin, which is prone to blushing, along with cloudy green eyes. He has medium length red hair, with shoulder length sideburns, he has countless scars adorning his body, mainly on his torso, stopping at his neck In his typical attire he wears an off white shirt under a black hoodie. He also wears dark brown cargo pants, combat boots and a brown scarf with gold embroidery, his clothes all hang loosely off him His hero suit consists of a black shirt, his regular cargo pants, and a pair of modified combat boots with iron soles, these iron soles also include the toe and have grates in them Gallery Personality James is typically withdrawn and quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and not going out of his way to meet people. He never turns down a spar, and is almost always training. When around friends he's much happier and carefree, much more willing to help and overall a nicer person. He gets quite nervous around girls, and if one shows any sign of affection to him his first instinct is to run. He doesn't like being called strong, as he believes he isn't, even after performing a feat of incredible strength he still refuses Synopsis History James has been interested in heroes from a very young age, ever since his quirk manifested. He has been doing extremely intense training since age seven, and continues with a lighter version of this training into his school years. When he was younger he frequently got into fights with people, almost always coming out on top, he even fought a small time criminal when he was 10, even then, he won. He slowly became known as 'The Little Hero' in his town, much to his disgrace Filthy Deeds James has frequently encountered a villain known as 'Filthy', every single time Filthy managed to escape James' grasp. The first time they met, James was walking through a park, Filthy tried to kidnap someone, and James prevented this. The second time was during a city wide gender swap, James was getting used to his new female physique, and Filthy forced him into training, after James was finally tired out, Filthy... had his way with her Abilities Overall Abilities: '''James is an incredibly powerful force, his physical prowess being well above what most people can hope to achieve. He has displayed the ability to serve under someone quite well, but when put into a leadership situation he tries to take on every job at once, leading to the downfall of the team in the end '''Incredible Strength: James has demonstrated incredible strength, being able to split sand bags with a single strike, without even straining himself, he can also lift multiple hundred kilograms, and even break solid steel bars with some strain Godlike Stamina: He basically has god like stamina, being able to train straight for multiple days, and fight for a very long time before tiring Incredible Durability: 'James has demonstrated the ability to take a beating, his quirk has made his skin incredibly dense and durable, meaning that blunt attacks have next to no effect on him, this, combined with his stamina and strength, makes him incredibly powerful Quirk 'Impact: '''James'''' heart pumps out an explosive agent that, on contact with air, explodes violently and powerfully. This quirk, when compared to explosion, is many times more powerful in terms of explosiveness and volatility. The agent will be forced our of the users hands, knees, elbows and feet when said body parts come into contact with things, the power of the impact controls the power of the explosion. It is possible to force agent out on its own, creating ranged attacks, but this is highly damaging on the users body, it is possible, currently, for the user to slightly control what kinds of energy go into the explosions (meaning they can make more light energy than heat and kinetic, or vice versa) This quirk puts incredible strain on James, meaning overuse will cause his bones to break, muscles to tear, skin to rip etc etc. This quirk also causes his heart to have no filter, meaning it will just continue speeding up, James has a little control over this, but not enough, if he gets too excited (or too much of any emotion really), he will fall into cardiac arrest Super Moves '''Passive Move: Heart Boost: '''The faster his heart goes, the more powerful his quirk becomes, James can currently handle a maximum of a 5 times heart boost for 30 seconds before cardiac arrest '''Finger/hand Cannon Series: '''James outstretches his hand or finger, forcing out an explosion, the finger cannon variation is more focussed and longer range, the hand cannon series is wider spread, less distance, but it has more destructive power '''Finisher Move: Strassman Impact: '''James blows up all the agent in his body at once, creating an absolutely colossal explosion, enough to fully level a building 500 metres away, this move basically game ends James' body however, putting him out of commission for a very long time Equipment '''Grenade Gauntlets: '''Made to reduce the stress on his arms, they cushion and support his muscles and bones to do this '''Iron Soles: '''These soles open up and any point on them, allowing James to effectively utilise his feet in a fight '''Impact Suit: '''James' entire clothing series is made of a hyper durable, breathable and light material, allowing James to be more effective in combat